In many communication systems a function is provided which allows a subscriber to individualize any given communication terminal within the communication system. In contemporary communication systems such a function is known as a “mobile subscriber in a communication system” service feature. This individualization is taken to mean that, after a request for communication process has been completed at the corresponding communication terminal, a subscriber has their personal authorization, specific functions of their membership of subscriber groups, their personal detailed billing and call charge assignment and also their personal service feature arrangements available to them. After the request for communication process has been completed at this terminal all calls directed to the mobile subscriber's number are put through to this terminal.
One requirement for this request for communication process is an identification of the mobile subscriber, which is made by entering a telephone number assigned to the mobile subscriber for example. A further component of the request for communication process is an authorization of the mobile subscriber, which is undertaken by a subsequent entry of a personal identification number (“PIN”) for example. Instead of entry of the identification information and PIN many telecommunication terminals also support an authentication by means of a smart card belonging to the mobile subscriber.
There are known methods for a wireless communication terminal to request communication at a communication system. A method an means for setting up a cellular communication system using a number of local wireless networks is published in WO 00/69186 A1. In this a wireless unit is registered in the local wireless network by a switching station being found in the radio area of the wireless unit by running a polling and response system at regular intervals. Subsequently authorization information of the wireless unit is transferred to the switching station. After an identification and authentication of the wireless mobile unit this is registered with the communication system. This method naturally requires that the switching station is already registered in the communication, or as a fixed component of this communication system has no need for authorization.
WO 99/09688 A1 discloses a method and means for embodying a through connection path for a communication link in which a first signaling connection between a mobile communication terminal and a wired communication terminal and, as a result, a second signaling connection between the wired communication terminal and a base station is embodied, with mobility-related signaling information being exchanged over the two signaling connections.
From DE 195 48 394 A1 a method is known for setting of preference information by a generator device, such as a memory card or a widely-available database for example.
From publication Allerbeck, M. et al.: “Mobile communication with the HICOM smart card”, in: telecom report 9, 1986, Volume 4. Pages 270 to 273 a method for registering a subscriber at a communication system is known, with a communication terminal assigned to the communication system, which can be assigned to the subscriber through the registration as well as a smart card for transmitting data to authenticate the subscriber